marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chase Hunter (Earth-616)
Chase Hunter AKA the Shadow Spider is the succeessor of Spider-Man and the leader of the Web Crawlers.Chase is also the genetic template for Arsen, Bloodlust and Indominus. while also the ancestor to Shadow Spider 2099. History Born in Delaware to a English immigrant mother and an American father, Chase was autistic and hyperactive from the moment he was born, he grew up bullied. When he moved to cape, he fit in well with others and joined the special Olympics swim team, where he won many gold medals in 5 years. When he was 15, the spider drones (robotic spiders created by Spider-Man and Mister Fantastic in case Spider-Man died or was placed out of duty and to find perfect genetic matches to wield Spider-Man's powers) sought him out. Once bitten, he was given Spider-Man's powers and abilities with the ability to communicate with other spiders. Using his new found gifts, he protects Delaware from evil members of the Web Crawlers while being helped by Mister Fantastic. Later on he ended up joining the Avengers, the Future Foundation, and Oscorp (achieving his dream of becoming a geneticist). Powers and Abilities: Wall-Crawling/Adhesive Stick: Chase had the first variation of wall-crawling. It's still a mystery to him as to exactly how it works, but Chase guesses that he can mentally make his molecules bond to any surface. At first when Chase gains his spider powers, he sticks to a wall without even knowing it. Very early in the comic book years of shadow spider, Chase can only stick with his hands and feet. Later on, it is seen that he can stick to surfaces using his back. The bond is unbreakable, and can be used by any part of the body, including his feet, and allows him to do things, like catching a ball with one hand. The suit designed by Chase is thin enough so that he can still stick to surfaces. Enhanced Strength: Most Individuals who obtain Spider Powers have increased strength. This is caused by the cross in DNA that grants them the proportional strength of a Spider. shadow spider can lift around ten tons, but others can vary based on their own body mass and the type of Spider that bit them, or gave them powers through other means. Chase Hunter does not use all of his superhuman strength. * Enhanced Speed: Spiders, being very fast and agile creatures, give one with spider powers enhanced speed and agility. It is unknown just how fast a person with enhanced spider speed can travel, but it is seen that they outrun a speeding car. * Enhanced Reflexes and Agility: Along with a spider sense for most people with spider powers, the basic reflexes and agility of a person is far enhanced that beyond a normal human's. * Enhanced Balance: People who have spider powers have an enhanced sense of balance or equilibrium to stand perfectly still on almost any surface, also in help with the wall crawling ability. Chase shown to balance on a thin wire with one finger, balance on a moving car, stand and walk or run on walls or bend into certain positions that would normally hurt an average non-powered human. * Enhanced Healing Factor: Spider power enhanced an average humans healing factor, much higher then a regular humans. However, this healing factor is not to the degree of Wolverine, or Deadpool's healing factor where they can recover limbs and skin in a few minutes. Spider-Sense: * "My spider sense's are starting to tingle." Several Spider Powered individuals have a "Spider-sense" which is a metacognitive ability that warns them of impending danger. Although it is still mostly a mystery, it has proven quite effective. It works as a slight tingling/buzzing in the back of the skull when danger is near, however the sensation can become more severe, and even painful. It does not identify the nature of the danger, but will indicate what direction the individual needs to move in order to avoid it. It has been known to warn of nearly all forms of danger, from bullets and lasers to tainted meat. The spider sense power can also locate someone dangerous as Chase once did as Shadow Spider to find the Vulture, or when enemies are closing in, or where they are going to jump next. Organic Webs: In the "Avengers: Disassembled" crossover storyline, Chase underwent a transformation that allowed his body to produce webs from his forearms and shoot them as he pleases. Chase had grown spinnerets in his forearms that terminate in small pores at the junction of his wrists. By pressing down with his middle fingers to his palm, he causes the pores to open and the spinnerets to eject the organic fluid with a force greater than that of his original web-shooters. The effectiveness and amount of organic webbing is depends on a person's health and nutrition. However, it is seen one time that at full power, the webbing had enough power to wrap and completely cover one of Iron Man's armors. The organic webbing takes a week to dissolve, instead of an hour. Kaine Parker, is also seen to have his ability. Spider Control: Similar to how Henry Pym's Ant-Man identity had him controlling and speaking to ants through his helmet, Chase has the power to communicate with spiders and control them. Spider-Camouflage: Chase, including his clothing, can blend into his surroundings, allowing him to sneak up on his enemies or, in some cases, flee from them. The resulting effect closely resembles that of invisibility. Weaknesses * At first, there were no direct weakness to Spider Powers, however over the years, weaknesses have been discovered. * Spider-Sense Disruption: The spider sense power can lose it's function if it is disrupted by special drugs or chemicals. Also, if the spider sense has not register something that is clearly dangerous, the user will not be warned. Such things as the Venom symbiote and all of it's offspring has as Carnage, Toxin and so on. * Anti-Venom: '''Due to Eddie Brock not being able to rid the poison that is the radiation in Chase's blood that give him his powers, whenever Chase got close to Anti-Venom, his spider powers would weaken. This probably goes for anyone who get close to Anti-Venom if Eddie tried the same thing. * '''Ethyl Chloride: All people with spider powers are weak to the chemical known as Ethyl Chloride. This chemical is often used by Spider-Slayers. * Vegetables: Due to Chase having unnatural senses, his tongue will reject any type of vegetable due to texture. So he has to get the nutrition from V8 drinks and vitamins. Trivia * Chase is the second autistic version of Spider-Man in the marvel universe. But the fourth autistic marvel character. * the creator of the character based this character on his life saying: " I wanted to make a Spider-Man character who has had a life just like my own." * Chase has once quoted that on his 9th birthday, he dressed up like a ballerina and posed for photos though he dub that moment " his worst decision in his life''"' * Chase is also a living dictionary of everything about genetics including how to reverse mutant powers temporarily * Chase has also stated that when he isn't thinking or when relaxing,the tune: '''"free chicken tenders, taters and gravy. i threw in a biscuit and a big ol' cookie!" this is reference to Kentucky Fried Chicken's mascot, Colonel Sanders. Category:Earth-616 Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Secret Identity Category:American Category:Camouflage Category:Zoopathy Category:Adhesion Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Reflexes Category:Super Agility Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Healing Factor Category:Danger Sense Category:Webbing